


A Bosley By Any Other Name

by shanachie



Series: New Start [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 2011), Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: M/M, Warnings for identities and messed up backstory, spoilers for pretty much everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Summary:John Bosley has always kept secrets from the Angels, but they never thought he was hiding an entire person or life from them.





	A Bosley By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** First off, thanks to its_not_my_fault for the swift beta. She’s awesome, y’all. Second of all, this was the crossover I never thought I wanted until I did. Third of all, I played REALLY fast and loose with timelines, backgrounds, pretty much everything to make it work. CA was made before N4S so that’s messed up number one and then Bosley has his own backstory which I kinda… messed up so my narrative works… but I like what I ended up with… hope you do, too. Also I tagged this as a series, but I'm not sure when I'll add more to it... I'm just leaving the possibility open.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.

The Angels looked up as Bosley strolled into the room, cell phone in hand. “New case, Bose?” Abby asked, her eyes glancing towards Charlie’s speaker.

“No, you lovely ladies have the night off,” Bosley replied with a smile. “Enjoy.” He shoved the phone in his pocket as he headed out the door.

All three ladies turned around so they could stare at the rapidly closing door. “Did that seem… off?” Eve asked.

“Did he just practically run out of here?” Kate asked.

“I say we follow him!” Abby bounced to her feet, already heading towards the door.

“Abby.” Kate tried to stall her friend, but Eve was already following. With a sigh, she followed after her fellow Angels. “If Bosley wanted us to know where he was going, he would have told us,” she pointed out, even as they piled into Eve’s Mustang.

“What if Bosley’s in trouble?” Abby replied. She pointed towards a car turning the corner ahead of them. “There he goes.”

“I see him,” Eve said. She hung back a bit, hoping it was dark enough that Bosley wouldn’t recognize her car. “Where is he going?”

“A restaurant?” Abby guessed.

Eve pulled up across the street from the building Bosley had parked near. The tech had left his car and was headed into the building. “How are we going to follow him in there?” she asked.

Abby opened the door, swinging her long legs out. “Boldly.” Striding across the street, she left the other two no choice but to follow her.

Abby was already flirting with the maître de when the other two caught up. “Here’ re my friends now,” she said as they joined her. “So is there any chance we can surprise our other friend?”

“I shouldn’t…” the man stuttered.

Abby leaned towards him, smiling, and resting her hand on his arm. “Please?”

“He’s out on the patio,” the maître de admitted. “He paid extra to be left alone.”

“Thanks so much!”

 

The last thing the three Angels expected to see when they exited the restaurant onto the patio was Bosley with his arms wrapped around another man. Their foreheads were resting against each other and as the Angels watched, the unfamiliar man tilted his head so he could kiss their tech.

“Bosley!” the three Angels yelled in unison.

Bosley spun at the sound of his name, shoving the man he’d been kissing behind him, and drawing his gun in a smooth motion. Some of the tension drained out of his frame when he recognized the three women. “Did you follow me?”

“Joe? What’s going on?” the man asked.

“Joe?!” once again the Angels were in unison, this time causing Bosley to roll his eyes.

Bosley put the gun away and motioned for them to go towards the table. He wrapped his hand around the other man’s arm, pulling the man towards him. “I need to explain to them.”

“I know, but I’m not leaving,” Finn said firmly. He didn’t quite glare at the Angels, but there was definitely a stink eye in their direction. “I finally get you to myself and our party gets crashed.”

The three women were staring at them when Bosley and his friend turned their attention to the table. Bosley wrapped his arm around his friend and drew him towards the table. “Angels, this is Finn Taylor,” he introduced his friend. “Finn, Kate Prince, Eve French, and Abby Sampson.”

As Bosley and Finn took seats at the table, the Angels greeted Finn. “So how do you know Bosley?” Abby asked.

“I don’t know Bosley,” Finn said.

The three women looked from Finn to Bosley. “But you were kissing…” Eve started.

“We saw you…” Kate added.

“How can you say that?” Abby finished.

“I don’t know Bosley,” Finn repeated. “I know Joe Peck.”

“Who’s Joe Peck?” Abby asked.

Bosley wiggled his fingers at them, smirking. “Hi.”

“Now I’m confused,” Eve said with a pout.

Bosley gripped Finn’s hand for a minute. “When I agreed to work for Charlie, I gave up my identity, unlike the three of you. I had a life before being a hacker and I left it when things got too dangerous. Became a hacker so I could make a nest egg for myself and Finn. It just… didn’t work the way I planned.”

“But you left Finn?” Kate asked.

“Or did you?” Eve wanted to know.

“And are you Joe Peck or John Bosley?” Abby asked.

Finn snorted as Bosley rolled his eyes again. “How do you ever get anything done with them around?” Finn asked.

“Well, at least I’m not distracted by them,” Bosley snarked back. He motioned to the table. “Have a seat, ladies. And Finn.”

The three ladies sashayed around the table and settled into seats, arraying themselves so they could observe both the door and the two men. Finn studied them for a few minutes before glancing at the man he knew as Joe Peck and they clearly knew as Bosley. “So how are we referring to you?” Finn asked. “Can we start there?”

The man formerly known as Joe Peck considered this. “I think it would be easier if we used Bosley. Or John. Just because that’s what the Angels are used to.”

Finn nodded, settling into a seat next to Bosley.

“So all the stories?” Kate asked. “Were you lying to us?”

Bosley reached for Finn and the other man took his hand, gripping it. “No. No, none of it was a lie. Exactly.”

“Explain.” Abby’s voice was hard and Bosley could hear the hurt in it, even if no one else could. Abby had been the first Angel and she would see this as a betrayal even more than the others would. Eve and Kate would be hurt, but they wouldn’t take it to heart the way Abby would.

Bosley ran his thumb across Finn’s hand, taking comfort in being able to touch the other man. It had been a while since they’d seen each other in person; it hadn’t been safe for either of them, so he was taking the opportunity while he could. “I never dated Samantha, but I was friends with her. I did know Elizabeth and I was involved with her, although not as lovers. The only thing I lied about was being in love with her.”

“How long were you intending to keep this from us?” Kate asked.

“It wasn't about hiding anything from you, Angels. It was about making sure Finn was protected,” Bosley said. “It wasn’t safe for _anyone_ to know about him.”

“You didn’t think we’d protect him?” Eve asked.

“I couldn’t take that chance.” Bosley looked at Finn sitting next to him. “I’ve… we’ve… lost so much. I couldn’t take the chance that I’d lose him, too.”

“How? What?” For a moment the three women’s voices overlapped each other as they tried to make sense of what he was saying.

“I think it’s story time,” Finn said. Bosley nodded, but motioned for Finn to start when the smaller man looked towards him. “So. Once upon a time there was a race called the DeLeon,” Finn started.

“The street race in California?” Eve asked.

“One and the same,” Finn confirmed. “A few years ago, for the first time, a blue collar driver won the whole thing.”

“And then it all fell apart,” Bosley broke in.

“What happened?” Kate asked. Her tone had changed to a sympathetic one now and her eyes were soft as she looked at the two men.

“Tobey had to do some time after he won since he violated his parole. He was fine with that since the car he won with proved Tobey didn’t kill one of our crew, a boy who we all considered a little brother,” Bosley said.

“Once Tobey was released, we thought everything would be fine,” Finn picked up the story again. “We headed back to New York, started getting things together to re-open the garage and…” Finn looked to Bosley for a minute. “That’s when Dino’s uncle happened.”

“None of us expected there to be any blowback from Tobey winning the DeLeon, especially not for Dino’s uncle to come after us for Dino going to jail. We didn’t have any idea where the man actually got his money. Dino had a car business, we figured it was an offshoot of that, but for him to be involved in drugs and prostitution… Not something we were looking for. And he was _pissed_ that we were the reason his precious nephew went to jail.”

“So how did you end up in Miami? Working for Charlie?” Kate asked.

“And with the cover of an international playboy bad boy hacker?” Eve added.

“ _Uncle_ Alex,” Finn said with sardonic twist, “went after the people he saw as weakest first. Jules. Me. Tobey’s ex, Anita. And going after the three of us just pissed off, well, everyone.”

“Tobey was owed a favor by the Monarch since there were no cars left from the DeLeon and he called it in, asking for a way to keep everyone safe,” Bosley said. “And that’s where Charlie came in. He…” Bosley spread his hands. “Charlie built us all new identities, new lives. Covers, experiences, backgrounds so deep that no amount of digging could break them.”

Abby looked from one man to the other, the explanation dawning in her eyes. “And Charlie had no idea what your relationship is, did he?” she asked. “He separated you.”

Finn nodded. “We went along with it. Or I should say Joe did.”

“Because I was willing to do anything to keep _you_ safe,” Bosley said. “And because Charlie agreed to let me work on taking down Alex Brewster.” He met the Angels’ eyes. “We succeeded two days ago.”

“I think this calls for a celebration!” Eve turned to see a waiter had been hovering just inside the doorway to the building. Waving him forward, she ordered, “A bottle of your best champagne and five flutes.” She glanced back at the group. “And food. Lots of food.”

“Right away, Miss,” the man replied.

“So now what?” Kate, the most practical of the Angels, asked. “Do we lose you? And have to break in a new… well, Bosley?”

Bosley shook his head. “Joe Peck has been dead for years. As has Finn Taylor.”

“So you’re staying?” Abby asked.

“Provided Charlie will accept me being here,” Finn answered. “We’ve had enough of being apart.”

“We might even be able to convince Charlie to let us bring in Tobey, Jules, and Benny,” Bosley said. “Although I’m not sure in what capacity.”

Finn started cackling. “That would be quite the experience. Are you looking to add a fourth Angel?”

Bosley shuddered. “You and Jules teaming up is terrifying enough. I cannot even imagine the havoc that you, Jules, and the Angels will wreck. Besides I _still_ have nightmares about the two of you hanging off the sides of the cars trying to fuel the mustang while we were moving at insane speeds.”

Finn grinned. “That was fun.”

“That was suicidal.”

Eve accepted the bottle from the waiter, who had returned, indicating that she would pour it. Popping the cork, she began filling the flutes and Abby handed them out as she finished.

They all raised the glasses once Eve was through pouring. “To new friends and new beginnings,” Abby toasted.

“And new identities,” Finn added.

“Yeah, about that. So if Bosley got a new identity, did you?” Eve asked after they had all taken a drink.

The two men laughed as they exchanged looks. Finn shook his head once they swallowed back the laughter. “Yes and no. I got a new last name, but not a new first name. Or, well, Finn legally became my first name.”

The Angels looked confused so Bosley hurried to explain, “Finn is—was—a nickname. When Charlie built him a new background, he just built that as his name.”

“Makes it easier, I suppose,” Kate said.

Abby rested her chin on her hand. “So, Finn, you realize this means we’re going to have to kidnap you, take you out, get you drunk, and get you to spill _all_ the good dirt.”

Finn mimicked her pose, grinning at her. “I look forward to it. _And_ … I’m not a cheap date.”

The Angels squealed with laughter, even as Bosley protested. He was drowned out as they began to make plans.


End file.
